Whos older
by Robowolfkid
Summary: My take on whos older. One shot, twincest, dont like boyxboy dont read it!


Connor and Murphy

**This is my first time writing smut… sorry if it sucks! One-shot, my take on if Connor and Murphy find out on whos older, tinwcest!**

The twins sat in the hotel room, their father about to go on a small mission.

"Alright boys, I'll be back around tomorrow afternoon," Noah said, opening the door.

"Da," Murphy called.

"Yes Murphy?" Noah found out early on that only Connor could call his twin 'Murph'.

"Can ya tell us… uh," Connor caught on and sat up from his sloughed position on the chair.

"Can ye tell us, who was born first?" Connor said for his twin.

"Yer Ma never told ye?" Noah closed the door. "Alright, if I remember correctly…" he stroked his beard. "Murphy, ye where born about 10 minutes after Connor,"

Murphy slumped in the bed he sat in, all his childhood dreams seemed to be shattered. Connor paraded around the hotel room.

Noah gave a small smile and left his boys with, "be carful,"

"Now, now Murph, don't be so-" Connor was cut off by Murphy lips smashed to his own. Connor smiled into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Murphy's waist, while the younger twins wound his arms around Connor's neck.

"What's this about?" Connor mumbled into the kiss. Murphy pulled away before either could do anything else.

"I don't entirely care," Murphy smiled shyly.

Murphy kissed him again, this time it was gentler yet bursting with heat and passion. It was all together Murphy.

Connor licked at Murphy's lips for entrance, which he happily applied.

Connor's tongue danced in Murphy's mouth, nipping at his lips every now and again, making Murphy moan. It was rough but never hurting and always loving, it was Connor.

When they pulled away for air, a string of salvia still connecting them, Murphy's eye half lidded and he panted out, "Con,"

Making the older twin softly growl, slipping his hands under Murphy's shirt, stroking his sides. 

"What is baby boy?" Connor tried a new nickname teaseling.

"Yer not that much older," Murphy huffed in annoyance. Connor acknowledged this with a content hum as he pulled Murphy closer and kissed him under the eyes, then jaw and attacked his neck. Leaving hickies that he'll have to hide from their dad.

"C-Con, please," Murphy half moaned half growled, getting hard.

"Anythin ya want, brother mine," Connor smiled into the base of Murphy's neck. He back Murphy up until the younger twin's back legs hit the bed. Connor pushed Murphy down and crawled on top of him, his arms instantly wrapped around Connor's neck, bringing him down for a kiss.

Connor make short work of their shirts and belts, their pants still on but unzipped, with their hard shafts straining.

The older twin glided his hands over Murphy's sides to finger his nipples. Murphy gasped into the kiss, Connor quickly dove his tongue into Murphy's mouth. He pulled away and kissed Murphy's scar on his arm, before Rocco died. And started kissing and sucking his way down Murphy's neck and chest. Once he reached the others nipples he started pinching and rubbing one, licking and sucking the other.

Murphy was a withering moaning mess, clutching the sheets in a death grip.

"Coonnoor," Murphy moaned. Connor smirked and went lower, to the younger twins weeping cock.

Connor took the tip of it in his mouth, Murphy's hands darted to clutch at Connor's hair. He took more in and pressed his three fingers to Murphy's lips. Murphy focused enough to start sucking on the fingers. Once Connor thought they were wet enough he pressed one at Murphy's entrance. Distracting him from the pain as Connor licked under.

Finally after Connor stretched Murphy to his satisfaction he pressed his leaking shaft to the entrance. As he pushed father he kissed Murphy to keep him quite and try to distract him from the pain again.

After Murphy gave him the only confirm he needed he started a slow pace. Then started a faster pace.

Connor started to purposely miss Murphy's sweet spot, just brushing it every now and again.

"Connor, please!" Murphy whimpered. Connor nuzzled into Murphy's neck, kissing it as he started to abuse the younger twins spot.

Finally, after a hard thrust Murphy saw stars behind his eyes, hitting his climax. Connor fallowed not far behind.

Now they laid in the bed, just resting. Murphy had his head resting on Connor's chest, listening to his heart beat.

"So, ya really don't care tha yer younger?" Connor murmured.

"No, not really,"

"Why?"

"Well, it makes sense, don't it? I mean yer always worried about me and protecting me, and I'm more…"

"Immature?" Connor laughed, earning a flick on the nose.

"I was goin to say, I act more on my emotions…"

"Ya sound like a girl," Connor smiled wrapping his arms around Murphy.

"Shut up," Murphy punched him in the shoulder.

"Alright, alright, lets go to sleep,"

"Night, Con,"

"Night, baby boy,"

"…fuckin hell,"

**I donno! Its was my first time writing this…what do ya think? **


End file.
